dragonbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Orb of Change
The Orb of Change was created by a coalition of dark gods including Wesif, Hithal, and Falthi. They were losing the War of Gods and needed a game changer. So, they met up and mashed their dark powers together to create a god-forged orb that would convert those of good heart into twisted monstrosities. They then found the most powerful demon that was among the utmost ranking demons in the Nether. When they found the Chao Demon named Uzzaun, the three gods ripped its spirit from its body and bound it inside the orb. This gave their creation uncanny abilities, almost as if it had a mind of its own. It was placed in an ancient temple of Owe in the Rhoben mountains by the god Hithal. A trio of humans was lost in the Rhoben mountains, a sorcerer, a barbarian, and a ranger. They were a group sent on a holy mission by Corenthen to aid the gods of good. Hithal appeared to them disguised as Tasar the animal god and told the group of the temple and orb. He promised the orb would help them find their way. Though, there would be a test said Hithal. They had to prove they were true champions of Corenthen and defeat the monster that protected the orb. When the trio found the ancient ruin of a temple, they indeed found a group of seven ogres, including a huge ogre chieftain. The group battled and won, winning the orb as their own. The Orb spoke to them telepathically, promising them a secret weapon to defeat the gods of evil. Well, it led the adventures into a cave. Deeper and deeper they traveled. All the while, the orb promised other things. To the sorcerer, it promised magical artifacts that would increase his power. To the Barbarian, the orb promised riches and glory. The ranger who loved animals, it promised a magical item that would save many a woodland creature. It then turned them against each other, whispering how the others would steal their prize. They grew paranoid and hateful of each other in the three-day journey into the bowels of Draston. The barbarian was the first to snap, he attacked and killed his dearest friend the ranger in his sleep, the mage who had awoken to the racket in-turn killed the barbarian. Now only the magic-user remained and he went a little deeper into the earth until a group of Dalanik ambushed him. Here an arrow struck the orb knocking it out of the sorcerer's hand, as it shattered an explosion of change happened. All Dalanik present, as well as a large Dalanik city nearby, turned into a multitude of aberrations. Including Urlocks, Vukrugi, Ghor'ulv, and many others. Zhembium, also known as the Underworld was only a 1/3 of the size that was pre-blast. When the Orb of Change exploded, it blasted vast openings in the caverns, somehow without killing the creatures it had just created. Only the gods could explain the oddity of this magic and why the blast demolished stone but harmed not the beings it touched. But, an entire new echo system was created, Life-breathers floating around created oxygen, much like a tree would, helping the denizens of Zhembium to breathe easier. Glowing plants grew from the cavern tops in places, giving off an eerie light, fungi forests grew from the hard stone. Most amazing of all, the magic didn't stop there. The orbs magic somehow keeps the caverns from collapse, separating the upper world of Draston from the lower.